


Traitor.

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [9]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Fire, Hurt P.T Barnum, Hurt Phillip Carlyle, Hurt!P.T, Hurt!P.T Barnum, Hurt!Phillip, Hurt/No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalised Homophobia, Jenny is mentioned, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Death, Missing Scene, More tags to be added, Near Death Experiences, Pining, alternative universe - canon compliant, but I rlly wanna do that for this fandom, but it’s not lmao, charity and the girls don’t exist, flames, for p.t anyway, hanahaki, he’s my favourite i promise, i love her don’t get me wrong, i miss them, i was going to make this about hanahaki, internalised self-hatred, is this fandom still a thing, not really - Freeform, phin running into the fire, she’s just not in this one, thats why i’m torturing him, the fire, when I can think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: He kicked at every piece of burning wood in his way. Not thinking about how that was his troops’ home. Not thinking about all of the lovely memories he had in that building. Not thinking about the time Phillip told them they were going to Buckingham palace. Not thinking about Phillip-... Phillip. He looked down at Phillip and his heart did all different loops and twirls at once he almost felt sickOr - I miss this fandom
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/983781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Traitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for warnings if u need them!!

Phineas ran as fast as his long legs could carry him into that fucking fire. Those protesters, he hoped they rot in hell. He hoped they realised that they had gone just too far now. Phillip could die. Phillip could be dead. No. No don’t think like that Phineas, he’s alive. He had to be. They were partners. Never to be apart. Never to leave one another. Although he had. Phineas had left. He had left for that god awful Jenny Lind. The woman who promised they would have it all, the woman who tried to kiss him several times. The woman who did kiss him. As a goodbye? A goodbye to what? Them? There was no Them in the first place. It was always Phineas and Phillip. The partners. The business partners. They were two peas in a pod. He blamed himself. He knew it was his own fault that Phillip could be dying - only that thought rattling through his brain as he lifted a burning piece of wood out of his way, throwing it to the side to burn with its family. Their home... - and it was Phineas’ fault. He had nobody to blame. Phillip was leaving him, just like Phineas left Phillip months ago. Payback. 

“Phillip!” His voice was hoarse, the fire obviously seeping through and into his lungs and burning off the oxygen he had left “Phillip!” He called again. He didn’t give a shit about his own lungs, or his ‘State of being’ after he got out of this - if he and Phillip got out alive. Because he was either getting Phillip out or dying with him. He wasn’t leaving him again - He needed to find his partner. His other half. His love, dare he say. 

Then, he saw the flash of pale lift itself from the flames in-front of him. He knew that pale skin, those small hands. Phillip. 

He pushed and pulled and threw all the pieces of wood in his way, not registering the burning scalds as what they were. Get to Phillip. Now! Get to Phillip! 

He dropped down onto his knees in front of the - lifeless? - body, putting his hands on the body’s cheeks and pulling his face towards his. Those baby blue’s that Phineas had been secretly adoring over for years now, were barely showing past his heavy and dead eyelids. No. No nonono NO. Check his pulse. He did just that. Okay, he’s alive. Only barely. He looked down at the shorter mans legs - “Was your father short?” “Why do you ask?” - and saw the wood that had just barely missed his legs from where they fell - “Bevause your so short! Your at least, what, 5’6?” “P.T! I’m not that short! Maybe if you weren’t so ridiculously tall, we wouldn’t be having this conversation” - and once seeing the all clear, he lifted the younger males prone and almost-lifeless body up into his arms, carrying him bridal style as he started to run out of the building 

He kicked at every piece of burning wood in his way. Not thinking about how that was his troops’ home. Not thinking about all of the lovely memories he had in that building. Not thinking about the time Phillip told them they were going to Buckingham palace. Not thinking about Phillip-... Phillip. He looked down at Phillip and his heart did all different loops and twirls at once he almost felt sick. 

When he looked up, he - they - were so close, he could see the trace of the open doorway, no people outside yet but he could slowly start to make out the doorway through the burning orange flames and dark grey smoke clouds covering his vision. He hasn’t realised he had started crying. He hadn’t realised the pain in his arms or hands. He hadn’t realised he himself was close to death. He only noticed Phillip was close to death. He only noticed Phillip.

They were so close, they were going to make it. The doorway was so much clearer to Phineas now. So fucking close, just a few more steps and- 

Something breaks. Of coarse that is when something breaks off from the ceiling, something big, something that has Phineas stopping his running and falling backwards onto his back. Something that has Phineas gripping onto Phillips almost-dead body as he covers his and the mans head with his arms. More things fall, until there is more dust coming at them, attacking their lungs as more and more oxygen is replaced with death. 

He stands, realising he couldn’t let Phillip down now. They had come so far. He had ran so close to the doorway, and refused to give up Phillip. If that man survived, Phineas promised him he would be there for the recovery. He was going to be there. They were going to live. Phineas hoisted Phillip up, his arms so tired even his adrenaline couldn’t cover the aching pain. Was that his legs hurting too? 

Phineas somehow found a way around the wood that blocked them off from surviving, climbing over a few pieces and clumps of wood and rock that used to be his family’s home. His first home. Because that big empty giant house didn’t feel like home most days - the days when Phillip wasn’t there, happily resting in the guest room just next door to Phineas, who had stayed up late at night completely smitten over the Carlyle because god was he cute. 

The doorway came closer and closer until he was running out of the building, now being able to see the family they all created as they rushed to help. The building behind him crackled and burned, exploding slowly into nothing but one giant red and yellow flame. Not a building anymore, a war zone. 

He fell to the floor when getting close enough to the crowd. Unable to hold himself up anymore 

“He’s not hurt just inhaled a lot of smoke” He called, before coughing up a storm as two medics lifted the so-close-to-death body up and onto a stretcher, taking him away and out of Phineas’ view. He kept coughing, everyone following Phillip. As they should.

**Author's Note:**

> ..... is this fandom still alive? I remember how quiet it was when I was rlly into THS and is it still quiet or quieter? 
> 
> Yall rlly do be like ‘yall hear somethin’ To my main man p.t lmao jk I love Phillip, but P.T will always be my favourite bisexual circus dad


End file.
